


The Morning After

by Shaylybaby2032



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylybaby2032/pseuds/Shaylybaby2032
Summary: A Djinn hunt leads to confessions of love and a passionate night, but the morning after is even more delectable.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	The Morning After

The hunt had been grueling to say the least. The particular Djinn she had been hunting had a taste for a wide variety of victims, making it almost impossible to pinpoint what type of person it preferred. However, with a stroke of luck and some lore buried almost at the bottom of the bunker's library, Sam had identified what they were dealing with. 

Then it was off to the races to kill the thing before it took another life. To say she had been reckless was an understatement. The proof was in the fact that she ended up being the Djinn's last victim. If it hadn't been for Sam and Dean busting in to save the day, she would have died in her fantasy world.

Unfortunately, that fantasy world that she was harshly dragged from had made her face what was in her heart. Somewhere over the decade-long friendship she shared with the brothers, she had fallen for the eldest of the two. It was a sentiment she never thought he would return, but she was wrong.

The aftermath had brought confessions of their feelings, leading to heated kisses that landed them tangled up together in Dean's bed. She fell asleep that night sated, feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved.

It was the next morning that threw her for a loop. Waking up alone had sent a myriad of anxiety-riddled thoughts running through her mind until she saw the handwritten note from Dean on the bedside table.

_Sam went on a supply run, so we got the place to ourselves. Come have breakfast with me, sweetheart._

A sigh of relief rushed from her lips, a smile encompassing her features while she located her underwear and one of Dean's t-shirts. Once both articles of clothing were on, she made her way to the bunker's kitchen. The enticing aroma of pancakes wafted through the bunker and her grin grew at the sight of Dean cooking them at the stove.

“Good morning,” she said happily, walking up behind him and slipping her arms around his midsection.

She could feel the relief wash through her again at knowing the night before hadn't been a fluke and Dean really did care for her as much as he said.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he said, placing one hand over hers and flipping a pancake with a spatula in his other. “Hungry?”

“For you or for the food you're making that smells absolutely amazing? Because, to be honest, I could go for a little of both.”

“I think both can be arranged,” he said, a large grin on his face as he removed the pan from the stove eye and turned the appliance off.

He turned in her arms, immediately dropping his hands to her thighs and hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his hips. Her arms circled his neck, their lips crashing together and tongues quickly entangling. He carried her to a counter-top on the other side of the kitchen, sitting her on the surface. His lips moved to her neck and she tilted her head to one side with a moan of his name.

“Do you have any idea how insanely hot you look wearing just my shirt and a pair of underwear?” he said into her ear, his voice husky. One of his hands went between her legs to rub her clit through her panties while the other slipped under the shirt to tease her nipples. “Or how many times I've wanted to fuck you on this very counter over the years?”

Slick was already seeping through her panties when he pushed the fabric covering her entrance to the side with his fingers. He groaned when he slipped two fingers inside and felt how wet she already was. Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders, crying out for him. 

“Oh, Dean!” she panted. “Fuck me! Please, fuck me!”

His lips crushed back onto hers, removing his fingers from her and ripping off her underwear. With the same hand, he freed his hard, throbbing cock from his jeans. No time was wasted in lining up with her entrance and thrusting into her hard and deep. He swallowed her shouts of pleasure, her hands winding into his hair. Gripping her thighs to hold her in place, he impaled himself into her over and over again at a brutal pace.

Her lips ripped from his, throwing her head back in ecstasy and screaming. Her moans spurred him on, his head dropping to her neck again to suck and bite on the sensitive flesh.

“Dean! Oh fuck, Dean!” she mewled. “Please don't stop! So close!”

Another loud keen ripped from her throat, her walls clenching around him while her orgasm washed over her. A few more hard thrusts and he followed her over the cusp of ecstasy, painting her insides white. He worked them both through their pleasure until their highs slowly subsided and he gently pulled out of her.

Their eyes locked and his hands came up to frame her face, kissing her softly.

"I love you," Dean whispered. "I always have."

"I love you, too."


End file.
